


Weapon

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: 52_challenge, Fights, Gen, Tropes, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to chose a weapon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW comment fic prompt "choose your weapon" and my 52_Challenge table prompt "perform"

"Choose your weapon!" The hostile native leader declared.

"What?" John wasn't sure he had heard correctly. He already had his P-90 aimed at the nearest native. He should have thought his weapon of choice was fairly well established.

"You are warriors, yes?" The leader said. "As are we. So you shall choose your weapon, and we shall each choose our champions. Whichever side performs better shall win, and the other side shall submit."

"If we win, you'll stop shooting at us and we can go home?" John asked, his mind spinning frantically, looking for a way out. If these people were warriors - and they had already proven themselves adept at shooting - what could his team possibly beat them with?

They could have someone who could shoot as well as or better than he or Ronon. Teyla was a formidable fighter in hand to hand, but someone with enough brawn and the right moves could beat her. John had done it when he was all buggified, after all. His gene was possibly an advantage, but how could it be used as a weapon? Maybe Rodney could... John's gaze flickered to Rodney, and then his eyes widened.

"All of your people are warriors?" he checked.

"Of course!" the leader scoffed.

"And if I declare our weapon, there will be a cease fire?" John confirmed.

"Yes, yes. Choose!" The enemy leader was beginning to sound impatient. "Choose and perform in your field!"

Smirking, John declared, "Alright, our weapon is brainpower."

Rodney glanced at him, startled. His frantic "What?" and the enemy's "That's not a weapon!" both hit him simultaneously.

"I declare our weapon to be brainpower," John declared confidently. "Our champion - McKay - will face yours. So pick your champion."

"What are you doing?" Rodney hissed. "You can't lay this all on me!"

"Are you the smartest man in this galaxy or aren't you?" John retorted.

Rodney's mouth snapped shut, and, as John had hoped, a moment later a determined look spread across his face. "Of course I am!" Rodney snapped.

John gestured at the arguing natives. "Then go prove it!"


End file.
